Distance Verse Displacement
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Logan teaching Carlos physic becomes more philosophical than mathematic. K rated for a bit nerdy moment.


I am such a nerd. Who write ff with science in it? Anyways sorry that this is a short nerdy fluff moment. It's only an idea I had while pm-ing **Rainnboots**, who is really cool.

Sorry if the ending is a bit nerdy, lol. I think this a typical nerdy Logan teaching life-loving Carlos moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Distance Verse Displacement <strong>

Sitting at the island, Carlos scratches his head in frustration with his physic homework staring back at him. It is probably just as mad at Carlos as Carlos is with it with all the chicken scratches and illegible writing on it. Is that a six or a lower case G on the paper? It doesn't matter what it is, Carlos isn't getting the answer anyways.

He silently groans, resting his exhausted head on the said wrinkled sheet of problems. Who cares if I traveled there to there to here? At least he traveled. Why is physic so confusing?

"Are you ok, Carlos?" Logan asks, noticing his boyfriend's tortured state. He takes a drink from a bottle he just took from the refrigerator, seeing Carlos nod his head desperately. A smile forms on the teacher's face. Carlos never accepts anyone's help; something about 'why help me when I won't get it anyway' mentality but Logan always tries to help him whenever Carlos wants it. Taking a seat next to him, Logan places a bag of fruit smacked on top of the helmet clad head.

Carlos slowly removes it, tilting his head up. He stares at Logan with his tired eyes, fingers playing with the jagged edge of the package. "There is no point in you being depress and tired, Carlos." Logan explains, watching his boyfriend's face light up.

"Thanks Logie." Carlos empties the gummy contents into his mouth, feeling better and rejuvenated. Happily, Logan slides the problem set in front of him. He scrunches his face, turning away from his boyfriend, thinking that the problems are so simple, so basic and are so due last week.

"I know I am stupid!" Carlos swipes the sheet back, noticing Logan's reaction. He slams his head back on the table, mumbling. "You can go to the pool or something. I can try this myself."

"No, sorry Carlos. I'm just surprised thinking you were struggling with next week's homework because you're so smart." Logan caresses Carlos' shoulder, regretting his reflexes.

"That is a horrible save, Smartypant." Carlos chuckles, gradually sitting back up.

"Hey! I am smart, not street smart." Carlos starts laughing; the normal cheery look returns to his face. "So do you want me to help you with the homework?" Carlos nods his head again, pencil ready in hand. "Ok, if you can answer the first question, you should be able to answer all of them." He states, remembering doing all the problems last week. "If I moved north three meters and west four meters, what is my distance and displacement?"

Carlos bites the eraser end of the pencil. "Seven meters for the distance?" He answers questioningly. Logan nods for him to continue. "And ... seven for the displacement?"

"Umm... not exactly." Carlos' face drops disappointingly. "At least you got distance." Logan congratulates him. "You just have to remember displacement is a state function in which the ending and beginning are all the matter."

"Umm... What is a state function?" Carlos asks, feeling more and more confused.

"Oh sorry. I forget this is not quantum chemistry. Sorry."

"See! I am so stupid! I don't even get high school physic." Carlos cries.

"No you are not stupid." Logan grits his teeth, again regretting what he said. "Look Carlos, displacement is about beginning and end only. It doesn't matter if I go up, down, back up and then left. All that matter is the shortest route to take me from start to finish." Logan explains. Carlos' mouth drops, still not understanding the concept. Logan tries to think of another way to explain it. Then a light bulb shines above his brainy head. "Carlos, look at me."

The Latino groans and turns his head only to meet Logan's lips in a quick, sweet peck. Carlos blushes, watching Logan lean back. "Wha-what was that for!" Carlos yells.

"Helping you study." Logan answers; maybe he has street smarts after all. "I am at the end and there is a rock between us. You can walk around the rock the seven meters but you have superpower and can climb the rock instead because it is faster and you want another kiss. How far do you have to climb to get a kiss from me?"

"Five meters." Carlos instantly answers. Logan rewards him with another kiss.

"Northwest, Carlos. Remember displacement is the number plus the direction." Logan adds, hearing a moan from Carlos.

"Why is displacement so important?" Carlos crosses his arms, a scowl on his face. "People can't climb a rock like that. We have to walk the seven meters."

"Well, to save energy and time. What if we are on a plane and can fly over the rock?" Logan counters.

"Well if there are dark clouds in the sky, the pilot would have to fly the distance around it." He retorts, feeling tired of studying something impractical.

"Why are you so against displacement?" Logan asks, roping his arms through Carlos', resting his head against the shoulder. "It is something we have to learn now. You don't have to care about it after you finish physic."

"But that doesn't make sense." Carlos exclaims. "You're talking like life is a displacement problem."

Logan picks up his head, looking at Carlos with the same confused eyes Carlos wore earlier. "How so? How do I think life is a displacement problem?"

Carlos signs, shaking his head. "You think about the end. We start with nothing about physic and end with nothing as if we never learned what displacement is."

"Right. Displacement in this case is zero because we returned to the start; anything in the middle doesn't count."

"I don't want to be at zero no matter where I end." Carlos quickly says, seeing his boyfriend lost in thought. "The only thing that matters with displacement is the end."

"Right, that is the definition."

"So if I traveled to London and back, my displacement is zero. It's as if I never went to London at all." Carlos pouts with a depressing frown on his lips.

Logan threads his fingers with Carlos', raising it to his lips. He gently kisses it, getting his boyfriend's attention. "Why do you hate displacement so much? Displacement is good. You don't have to care about the middle, just where you start and where you end."

"But I want to care. I want our graduation to be important. I want the day I propose to you to be memorable. I want the day we get married to be part of life's answer, and not a huge zero just because we are together now and will end together." Carlos explains, kissing Logan's hand.

"Wait, you picture us married?" Logan shrieks, blushing a scarlet red.

Carlos nods his head. "I picture a lot of things we do together. That's why I don't get displacement. I want to walk the distance with you."

Logan closes the gap between them, kissing Carlos slowly, lingering his lips on Carlos'. "I picture all of them too but all I want is to end with you. All that I worry about is that in the end I am with you."

"God Logie! You are to displacement as I am to distance." Carlos jokes, sounding as if he understands the concept but he just doesn't really accept it.

"You make it sound like we are so different." Logan laughs back, holding Carlos' hand.

"Maybe but I still think distance is more important than displacement." Carlos laughs, grabbing his pencil to continue his homework.

"You say that but wait until you're in med school, if you what to be a doctor."

"Psh, please." Carlos chuckles. "That is when I think displacement is better."

Logan joins his laugh, shaking his head. "Go finish your homework."

* * *

><p>Too nerdy? Lol. I am displacement. I think about how my life will end rather than the billion classes I have take in between. Reactants to products ;]. ... I am too love with chemistry. -.-'<p>

Are you enjoying life or do you solely work to the future?

Please review :].


End file.
